


lick the flames

by privebaek



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Short AU, Slice of Life, dotae, pls read end note !!!!!, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privebaek/pseuds/privebaek
Summary: just so two bodies could finally welcome each other in an intimacy neither of the two had ever dared to share before.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	lick the flames

doyoung blinked. once, twice.

taeyong was staring, had been for awhile. almost as if he was trying to rip doyoung apart, to uncover hidden secrets, maybe even all the dirty lies he’d once told. a ballpoint pen was swirling in between slender, veiny fingers, freshly dyed white hair lay messy atop a head that often danced with one too many thoughts — if doyoung wanted to be romantic about it... about taeyong’s hair, he’d almost compare it to the likes of the sickeningly sweet candy floss you could find at town fairs — it stuck up in a jumble of directions, most likely a mixture of clumsy sleeping positions or from the constant running of aforementioned fingers through it.

and doyoung’s mouth was dry, so painfully dry. actually, if he thought about it, when did he take his last breath? he listened carefully for a moment, making sure his heart still beat in time. dark eyes flickered hesitantly, ghosting over every inch of taeyong’s body, as if it may vanish before him. but, taeyong just continued to stare, pen long gone from his grip. doyoung watched as pink, now chapped lips parted a little, ready to say something, maybe break the strange silence that had suddenly draped itself over the pair, like a fog floating around an abandoned village.

however, quick as a wicked flash of lightening, doyoung leapt from where he sat. college notes falling from his lap, splaying all over the wooden floor beneath and the bed where they sat creaked under his frantic movement, crying out.

doyoung couldn’t hear anything — or he just selfishly refused — besides his own rapid heartbeat.

then, his palm lay flat against taeyong’s mouth, as if to silence him. and if taeyong wanted to move, he didn’t try, not even a slight budge was made. he simply watched, _waited_.

for what?

doyoung blinked. thrice, four times.

a kiss.

a kiss was placed so tender, almost too quickly, on the hand that pressed softly against taeyong’s lips. doyoung’s hand.

a vibrant pink flush found its way high upon taeyong’s cheekbones, making home on pale skin, snuggling in. 

it wasn’t a real kiss, nothing of the sort. although, some could claim it something of far more intimacy, for it was enough to fill doyoung with a fire so fierce only taeyong’s wet tongue poking out to lick at his palm was enough to help the raging red storm inside him to simmer down.

if later that night schoolbooks were chucked somewhere in a heap of chaos, just so two bodies could finally welcome each other in an intimacy neither of the two had ever dared to share before — then, nobody outside of the four walls that surrounded them, that protected them, would ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS.... this was inspired by this..... https://twitter.com/qnfehf2/status/1335052991703916544?s=21 which isn’t dotae but i really wanted to make it into a dotae..... i don’t know how i feel about it, it’s probably all over the place, i could’ve done a lot of things different or described a lot of things differently but it’s small and simple and it has to leave my sight or i am going to sit here tweaking it all night ;—;


End file.
